Notre ange de l'espoir
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Il sent ce cosmos de ténèbres peser sur lui, il sent la détresse de ce dieu noir, mais il veut l'aider ... Une fic sur mon personnage préféré: Shun, attention yaoi léger et annonce de yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : "A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère"

Hadès était vaincu, Athéna et l'humanité étaient hors de danger, Marine et Sheena s'occupaient du Sanctuaire et une loi avait été voté par les femmes pour savoir si elles désirées conserver leurs masques ou non, un majorité de non l'avait remporté et elles avaient pu le retirer mais celle qui voulait le garder était libre de le faire. Saori était retourné au Japon avec ses chevaliers divins et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde.

Ooo-ooO

Au Sanctuaire nos deux chevalières d'argent filait le parfait amour et cela ne dérangeait personne, comme si Aphrodite avait bénis le Sanctuaire, c'est ainsi que l'on vit les couples fleurirent un peu partout. Les survivants voulaient profiter de la vie et être heureux afin que le sacrifice de leurs compagnons et des chevaliers d'or nottement ne soient pas vains. Ils voulaient leurs montrer qu'ils leurs en étaient reconnaissant.

"C'est cette vague d'amour qui poussa Hyôga à dévoiler ses sentiments pour l'oiseau de feu qui ne compris pas car il était persuadé que le cygne aimait Shun. C'est ainsi que le Phénix resta de marbre devant son bel oiseau blanc tant désiré qui finit par partir en larmes en lui disant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est pour cela que l'abrutit de poulet grillé qu'il était vint voir son petit frère chéri pour lui demander son aide... Grand frère puis-je te donner un grand coup sur la tête pour que tu te rendes compte que tu as LAISSE PASSER LA CHANCE DE TA VIE ?"

"Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire là, je suis désepéré..."

Booooooong. Oui Shun venait de donner un grand coup sur la tête à son grand frère à grand renfore de poele (car il était dans la cuisine en train de faire des crèpes).

"Aieuh, ça fait mal ton truc!"

"C'est fait exprès."

"Tu ne m'aide pas Shun!"

"Si tu commençais par aller le voir pour lui donner la réponse qu'il attend?"

"Oui! J'y vais! Merci Shun!"

Sur ce Ikki partit en courant retrouver son petit oiseau blanc.

"Au nom d'Athéna, je vais interdir à mon frère d'approcher Seiya, son idiotie et son manque d'intelligence sont en train de déteindre sur lui..."

Ooo-ooO

Devant la porte de la chambre de Hyôga, Ikki attendait. Il venait de frapper à la porte et attendait que le cygne accepte de le laisser rentrer. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvra puis se referma rapidement, Hyôga ayant apperçu que c'était Ikki. Le phénix aussi n'avait vu le cygne qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'il voit les yeux rougis de l'oiseau blanc, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Ikki se lança donc:

"Hyoga je suis désolé si je t'ais fait de la peine, ce n'était pas mon intention, je croyait juste que tu était amoureux de Shun alors j'ais mit du temps à me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait. Je suis désolé Hyôga. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu m'as annoncé tout à l'heure..."

"Je t'ais dit d'oublier!'

"Dans ce cas je te le dit de moi-même: je t'aime Hyôga, je ne désire que toi, tu es ce que j'ais de plus cher avec mon frère, s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas."

"Tu es sérieux?"

"Bien sur!"

Hyôga s'éloigna de l'entrée et Ikki rentra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit doucement son bel oiseau blanc dans ses bras et finit par joindre leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et lorsqu'ils se rendirent au salon pour manger Shun retint de justesse un cri de joie en voyant leur mains enlaçé.

Ooo-ooO

Dans ce grand lit déserté par son frère Shun se sentait seul, Ikki été allait dormir avec Hyôga. Shun était heureux pour son frère et le cygne, eux aussi allait goûter au bonheur. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait perturber sa vie, en bien ou en mal? il n'en savait rien... Mais ce quelque chose se rapprochait...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: "Je te veux"

Il le voulait, Shun le savait, il savait qu'il se faisait désirer. Il sentait l'âme du dieu peser sur la sienne. Il se sentait oppressé par ce cosmos de ténèbre. A force de le sentir près de lui, il a commencé à ressentir les émotions du dieu, il a commencé à ressentir toute la tristesse et le désespoir dans ce cosmos de ténèbre. Cette âme remplie de désespoir à touché son petit cœur fragile, elle l'a convaincu que ses pensées était justes et Shun s'en voulait. Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous morts pour le vaincre et lui, Shun, voulait l'aider, il voulait soulager cette âme en peine. Shun savait, il savait que le dieu allait disparaître s'il ne l'aidait pas. Mais il était un chevalier d'Athéna, comment pouvait-il aider celui qui a défié sa déesse et qui a tué ses chevaliers pendant plus de cinq mille ans ? Non ! Il devait l'aider, c'est pour cela qu'il était né. Il est le sacrifice et se sacrifiera.

« …un »

Oui il le devait, c'était son devoir.

« Shun… »

Il devait se donner au dieu.

« Shun ! »

Mais comment Athéna le prendrait, il ne voulait pas faire acte de trahison envers la déesse qu'il avait le devoir de servir et de protéger.

« SHUN ! »

Shun sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux grandes mains le secouer comme un prunier.

« Oui grand frère ? »

« Bah alors, ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appel et tu répond pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je dois parler à Athéna. »

Et sur ces mots il sortit du salon ou il se trouvait avec ses quatre frères pour rejoindre la salle de musique ou Saori jouait du piano.

« Qu'en penses-tu Ikki, il est distant ces derniers temps, il a l'air perdu dans ces pensées, tu crois que ça va aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas Hyôga … je suis complètement perdu … »

Epuisé, Ikki alla s'allonger sur le canapé en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Hyôga. Machinalement celui-ci se mit à caresser les cheveux de celui qu'il aime, Ikki ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous les attentions de son compagnon.

"On vous laisse, Hyôga."

"Merci Shiryu."

"A plus tard."

Sur ce, Seiya et Shiryu quittèrent le petit salon pour se retrouver dans leurs chambres respective.

Ooo-ooO

Shun venait d'arriver dans le salon privé de Saori aprés lui avoir demandé s'ils pouvaient avoir une discussion en privé. Athéna le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et se posa en face de lui:

"Alors Shun, Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu vienne me voir avec un cosmos aussi troublé?"

"Je ... Je voudrais savoir déesse, un dieu peut-il vivre sans corps pour se reposer?"

"Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Les dieux n'ont pas besoins de corps, ils se reposent sur l'Olympe."

"Mais, c'est que ..."

"Qu'y a-t-il Shun?"

"..."

"Quelque chose te préoccupe depuis un moment et j'aimerais savoir de quoi il en retourne, ou au moins savoir si une nouvelle menace plane sur l'humanité."

"Sans Hadès les âmes des morts n'auront plus d'endroits où aller, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui c'est cela, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, et puis si Hadès avait des problèmes j'aurais été mise au courant par les autres dieux."

"Un cosmos de ténèbre m'appel."

"Shun! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, cela fait un petit moment que cela dure n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui déesse."

"Je suis inquiète, si Hadès prend à nouveau possession de ton corps et réssucite ses armées nous n'aurons pas la force de le combattre."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il nous veuille du mal, il a l'air tellement désespéré, il me fait de la peine, son âme souffre et je le sens, je peux ressentir tout le désespoir qu'il éprouve."

"Shun..."

"Je voudrais l'aider, c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir."

"Je comprend, mais je suis quand même méfiante, j'ais foi en toi Shun mais, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de te donner à lui, il faudrait trouver un autre moyen..."

"Mais il souffre..."

"Je sais mais, c'est notre adversaire depuis plus de cinq mille ans, et beaucoup de gens ont souffères à cause de lui..."

"Laissez-moi essayer."

"Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu doit avoir foi en ton chevalier ma fille."

"Père?"

A l'arrivée du dieu des dieux le petit salon s'emplit d'un cosmos puissant. Shun regarda le dieu s'asseoir sur la petite banquette aux côtés de sa fille.

"En quel honneur cette visite, père?"

"Je me dois de t'informer que ton oncle Hadès ne va pas trés bien, pour être honnête son état est plutôt préoccupant."

"Est-ce dû au fait que mes chevaliers aient détruis son corps?"

"En partie. Hadès a besoin de quelqu'un capable de gérer son royaume pendant qu'il se repose mais pour cela il faut un être humain car il doit mêler son cosmos au sien afin que ses troupes ne perdent pas la foi en leur maître en pensant qu'il les à abandonnées."

"Je comprend. Et vous pensez sincèrement que Shun sera à la hauteur?"

"Hadès le pense et je lui fait confiance."

"Soit. Shun je t'accompagnerais aux enfers, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mon oncle."

"Cela te convient-il, Andromède?"

"O...Oui..."

"Parfait, tu devrais l'annonçer à tes autres chevaliers."

"Je préfère attendre, ils risquent de se braquer."

"Sans doute, tu les connait mieux que moi, sur ce je vous laisse, Ares et Poséidon se trouve déjà près de ton oncle, ma fille, je passerais si j'ai le temps."

"Bien, père."

C'est ainsi que Zeus partit laissant là Athéna et Shun.

"Bien, il se fait tard, nous irons demain, et pas un mot à Ikki, s'il apprend que je laisse son petit frère rejoindre Hadès il va m'étriper!"

Shun ne pu s'empêcher de rire mais il savait que sa déesse avait raison, jamais son frère n'accepterait qu'il retourne aux enfers ou tout du moins pas sans protection, celle-ci variée entre 1 et 87(Andromède n'étant pas inclu) chevaliers d'Athéna.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre et Shun partit se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Ooo-ooO

Dans sa chambre, Shun pensait au dieu des morts, il se demandait ce que signifiait "gérer son royaume", hadès n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de lui confier son royaume? Il allait simplement prendre possession de son corps comme la dernière fois, c'est tout.

**Tu le penses vraiment?**

"Bien sûr. ... Euh ... "

**Je suis incapable de prendre possession de ton corps, petit, sais-tu au moins pour qui tu es venu au monde?**

Shun n'en revenait pas. Il entendait Hadès qui lui parlait dans sa tête. C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague?

**Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, petit, je voulais juste t'expliquer à toi seul en quoi consisterait notre accord.**

"Et en quoi consiste-t-il?"

**Avant tout je dois te dire quelque chose, sais-tu qui est Cronos?**

"Le Titan qui régit le temps, le plus jeune fils d'Ouranos et Gaïa, l'empereur de l'univers et votre père ainsi que celui de Zeus le roi des dieux?"

**Mouais c'est bien résumé, alors tu doit avoir entendu parler de l'affrontement entre les chevaliers d'ors et les Titans?**

"Ils se sont affrontés? Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé."

**Bon alors laisse moi t'expliquer vite fait, en gros les Titans se sont réveillés et Cronos aussi, et quand il est venu au monde il se sentait seul et a trouvé du réconfort auprés d'une jeune humaine du nom de Lithos mais en vérité la partie qui lui manquait est en toi, je t'ais prit à lui et il a perdu l'esprit car il ne t'avait pas à ses côtés, tu es la paix, l'espoir et l'amour qui vivent dans le coeur de Cronos, tu aurait du être à lui. Quand il a découvert que c'était de ma faute s'il n'était pas complet il m'a juré de me le faire payer, j'en subit les conséquences aujourd'hui.**

"Pour résumer je suis une partie du coeur de Cronos et là vous me demandez de vous aider car il vous fait payer ce qu'il a subit. Vous pensez que cela apaisera Cronos de savoir qu'une partie de lui s'oppose à sa volontée?"

**Et toi, qu'elle est ta volontée?**

"Je ne sais plus, tout devient confus dans ma tête, je n'en reviens toujours pas, je suis vraiment une partie de Cronos?"

**Je vois, laisse moi te convaincre avec autre chose, oublie Cronos et écoutes, si tu prends ma place tu seras le nouveau roi des enfers, tu sera libre de faire ce que tu veux, tu pourras récussiter les chevaliers d'Athéna et les guider ou bon te semble lors de leur mort, tu devras aussi réssuciter mes spectres pour qu'ils te servent et, étant donné que je me servirais de ton corps pour me reposer...**

"C'est à dire?"

**En gros mon âme va dormir au fond de toi et quand je serais apte à reprendre mes fonctions je pourrais revenir grâce à mon corps d'origine auquel du devra offrir chaque jour une partie de ton cosmos mélangé au miens pour le reconstruire. Le cosmos justement, comme mon âme sera au fond de toi mon cosmos va se mélanger au tient pour finir par fusionner, ainsi mes troupes ne seront pas perdues car elles sentiront toujours ma présence qui les accompagnes même si c'est toi qui les gouvernent. Tu as compris?**

"Je crois que oui, normalement tout devrais bien se passer."

**Tu es puissant Shun, même sans l'aide d'un dieu, aprés tout tu es une partie de Cronos, si jamais tu veux rester aux enfers une fois que je serais récussité je t'offrirais un poste de premier choix qui devrait te permettre de pouvoir ramener les Titans à la vie et ce sans demander l'avis de Zeus, aprés tout, ils ne sont pas méchant, de plus si tu es aux côtés de Cronos il ne devrait pas faire de bétises et profiter un peu de l'éternité.**

"Si vous le dites je veux bien vous croire**. **Mais, ais-je quelque chose d'important à savoir sur vos troupes, seigneur Hadès?"

**Pemièrement appelle moi Hadès, tout court, et deuxièmement, oui tu doit savoir quelques petites choses: d'abord les plus puissant les trois juges des enfers Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque qui ont sous leurs ordre environs deux spectres chacun, ensuite il y a Kagaho, lui son rôle n'est pas trés bien défini, sache juste qu'il est puissant et qu'il a une foi absolue en moi. Aprés il y a ceux qui sont toujours là pour accompagner les âmes comme Chiron par exemple et ceux que je ne récussite que lors des guerres car ils ne savent faire que ça: se battre. Aprés tu as aussi sous tes ordres les deux dieux jumeaux Thanathos et Hypnos qui sont là pour protéger l'Elysion et batifoler avec les muses et pour finir ta conseillère Pandorre.**

"Je peux la virer?"

**Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?**

"Non. Elle se prend pour quelqu'un de surpuissant et elle martirise tout le monde, je n'aime pas les gens comme elle, en plus elle ne sait pas jouer, elle me casse les oreilles."

**... HA HA HA ! Celle là c'est la meilleur, je t'aime beaucoup petit, si tu m'en débarrasse je t'en serais reconnaissant, c'est vrai qu'aucun de mes spectres ne l'aime, tu vas marquer des points si tu là vire.**

"Super!"

**Bien, à demain alors.**

"Au revoir Hadès."

Ravi, Shun s'allongea pour dormir lorsqu'il repensa à toute cette histoire avec Cronos, il entendit au loin la voix du dieu des morts lui dire que tout serais claire demain, il chassa donc ses questions et s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : "Change ton monde"

Dans le palais d'Hadès s'était réunis Ares, Poséidon, Athéna, Zeus, Héra, Aphrodite et Shun. Les dieux discutaient sur l'avenir d'Hadès qui se trouvait assit sur son trône. Shun le fixait intensément, comme pour lui parler, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de l'âme du Dieu. Hadès savait ce que Shun cherchait, mais il devait prendre son mal en patience car les autres dieux n'en finissaient plus de tergiverser sur eux. Hadès se leva et sortit par une porte qui se trouvait derrière une lourde tenture, Shun hésita puis finit par suivre le dieu ; de l'autre côté de la pièce les autres dieux ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur disparition. Shun et Hadès empruntèrent divers couloir pour finalement se retrouver devant le mur des lamentations. Hadès enveloppa Shun de son cosmos et les conduits à l'Elysion. Une fois arrivés ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe d'Hadès.

**Pour ne faire plus qu****'****un avec moi tu dois me faire une offrande en commen****ç****ant par reconstruire ma tombe.**

Shun reconnu la voix du dieu. Il concentra son cosmos et commença à reconstruire le sépulcre où se trouvait le tombeau du dieu. Au fur et à mesure il sentait le cosmos du dieu l'entourer pour finalement fusionner avec le sien. Il sentit l'âme du dieu pénétrer son corps mais avec moins de violence que la première fois. Aujourd'hui il acceptait pleinement le dieu, il sentit l'âme d'Hadès se replier au fond de lui et pour prendre pleinement conscience et faire comprendre aux autre son nouveau statut il déploya son cosmos qui se répandit dans tout son royaume. Il sentit son esprit s'emplir des connaissances du dieu. Lorsque son cosmos qui l'enveloppait se dissipa il se retrouva face au dieu de la mort et au dieu du sommeil.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous avez répandu votre cosmos à travers votre royaume et cela a eu pour effet de nous ressusciter ainsi que Pandore et vos 108 Spectres. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensait pas vous faire revenir si rapidement, je ne suis pas encore habitué à mon nouveau statut et je pense que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de mes nouvelles fonctions, ou du moins pas encore. »

« Ne vous en fait pas, notre seigneur Hadès nous a expliqué de quoi il retourne, toute votre armée a été mise au courant et est prête à vous obéir et nous vous remercions d'avance d'avoir bien voulu accepter de sauver notre seigneur. »

« Je vous en prie et ... euh ... je suppose que je dois me rendre auprès des spectres d'Hadès? »

« Ce sont les votres maintenant. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé...Tient, mais qu'est-il arrivé à mon armure ? »

« Votre Kamui d'Andromède a fusionné avec la Kamui du seigneur Hadès, vous avez donc une nouvelle Kamui. »

"Je comprend."

"Euh, seigneur, vos cheveux deviennent rouge c'est normal?"

"Ah euh, Hadès veut parler à ses spectres avant de s'endormir pour recouvrer ses forces. Sont âme reprend donc le dessus sur la mienne **et elle a l'impression d'avoir rajeunit, comment allez-vous les jumeaux?"**

"Bien, seigneur Hadès, si vous permettez votre armée attend votre arrivée."

**"Dans ce cas allons-y."**

Les trois dieux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône et le dieu des morts prit place sur son trône. Tous ses Spectres s'étaient rassemblés ainsi que Pandore, les dieux Olympien et les dieux jumeaux.

"Coucou les enfants, j'espère que vous allez bien, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien avec Shun, ne soyez pas trop méchants avec lui il est un peu timide. Bon je vais y aller, soyez sage mes enfants, vous allez me manquer. Je continuerais à veiller sur vous au fond de ce corps et surtout soyez gentils avec le petit, n'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie."

Et bla et bla et bla, Hadès n'en finnissait plus des recomandations et Zeus commencait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

"Bon Hadès nous on retourne sur l'Olympe, on te laisse avec Athéna et Posy."

"Ok salut, alors je vous disez de bla bla et bla."

Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares et Héra partirent donc laissant la Athéna et Poseidon.

"Bla et bla, bon je crois que j'ais fait le tour. Soyez sage. Je vous aime et j'ai hâte de vous revoir."

C'est ainsi que Hadès rendit son corps à Shun. Et que Shun se retrouva avec une déesse pendu à son coup, en train de lui dire qu'elle l'adorait et qu'il allait lui manquer sous le regard meurtrier de 108 spectres qui n'acceptaient pas que l'on agresse leur seigneur ainsi, déesse ou pas (oui ils s'adaptent vite les petits enfants de leur seigneur papa poule, car Hadès en dépit des apparences et des mythes était un vrai papa poule avec ses spectres). Sinon à part ça tout allez trés bien, il faissait chaud, trés chaud, une véritable fournaise, on se serait cru dans un volcan et en même temps il faisait froid, trés froid, un véritable glacier, on se serait cru dans un congelateur; mais bon tout cela était normal étant donné qu'a l'entrée du palais se trouvaient Hyôga et Ikki (ainsi que Seiya et Shiryu) et que ces derniers avaient l'air passablement énervé...Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux?

"Mes chevaliers, je vous jure que je peux tout vous expliquer."

"Faites déesse."

Sur les recommandation de Shiryu, Athéna leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et Ikki conclu par un:

"C'est parfait!"

Silence de mort dans la salle, que le chevalier Phénix, atteint d'une maladie incurable qui se nomme "protection du petit frère" trouve le fait que Shun (re)devienne l'hôte d'Hadès et qu'il vive aux enfers entouré par 108 spectres parfait ... Il devait sûrement s'être cogné quelque part ou être complètement morpilo, mais non Ikki était sobre et en pleine forme alors comment expliquer ce "c'est parfait!" qui a laissé tout le monde sur le cul? Explication by Phénix:

"Trés simple, mon petit frère en devenant l'hôte d'Hadès sans que celui-ci ne prenne le dessus se retrouve protégé par deux dieux Olympien, une prêtresse (même si elle ne sert à rien), 108 spectres et aussi le cosmos d'Hadès, c'est parfait, là au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne craint rien."

Bah oui, vu comme ça c'est logique. C'est donc ravi que Poseidon, Athéna et ses quatre bronze partirent en laissant Shun qui les maudits interrieurement pour l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il découvrait son armée composée de 108 spectres, et dire que quelques instants plus tôt il n'était qu'un simple chevalier de bronze...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: "ma lumière des ténèbres"

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que Shun était devenu le roi des enfers. Tout allez très bien, Pandore avait été déchue de ses fonctions pour cause de "maltraitance envers mes spectres adorés" selon les dires de Shun. Depuis ce jours tous les spectres avaient accepté Shun comme leur "petit frère qu'il faut protéger" mais du genre pire que l'autre poulet grillé et Shun ne s'en plaignait pas, ainsi il prenait son petit déjeuner, son déjeuner, son goûter et son dîner avec tous ses spectres sur une grande table en forme de cercle qui se trouvait ben là où il y avait de la place c'est à dire dans la salle du trône. Pour le goûter, Shun adorait cuisiner pour ses spectres, c'est ainsi que tous les jours, aidé par ses spectres préférés, il cuisinait des recettes gourmandes pour tout le monde, en général il faisait ça entre 15H et 16H après sa sieste (toujours avec ses spectres préférés) de 13H30 à 15H, le matin entre 9H et midi il apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur son nouveau royaume avec comme professeur ses trois juges ou encore Rune, Valentine ou Kagaho qui étaient tous les six devenus ses spectres préférés qui ne le quittaient jamais ou presque. Il avait vite compris et approuvé le fait que Eaque et Thanathos soient en couple tout comme Minos et Hypnos et il n'avait rien dit quand il avait appris que ces deux couples invitaient de temps à autre Rune et Valentine pour s'envoyer en l'air bien comme il faut. D'un autre côté il soupçonnait Kagaho et Rhadamanthe de lui cacher quelque chose quand à leur relation ce qui lui déplaisait car il se sentait attiré par ces deux êtres exceptionnels et adorait passer la nuit entre eux deux, car oui, il était un dieu et avait des exigence et il voulait dormir avec Kagaho et Rhadamanthe toutes les nuits que cela leurs plaisent ou non. Donc pour résumer le petit roi des enfers avait des journée très chargé et il trouvait encore le temps de prier pour Hadès, de consulter le livre des morts dans le tribunal de Rune et de ressusciter les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent d'Athéna, les Marinas de Poséidon et les guerriers divin d'Asgard. Il avait même réssuscité Lithos, conscient de son sacrifice il avait voulu lui donner une nouvelle vie, elle attendait donc sagement le retour de son maître dans le Temple du Lion. Il avait aussi appris qu'étant le plus pur enfant du monde il avait été arraché à Cronos par Hadès selon les ordres de Zeus car la résurrection complète des Titans menaçait son pouvoir et il voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas se battre contre lui. Les chevaliers d'or avaient été plus complexe à réssusciter, ils l'étaint toujours d'ailleur car sans l'autorisation de zeus il lui été impossible de les ramener à la vie et ce malgrés les réunions avec Athéna et Poséidon et ses multiples tentatives le sceau posé par Zeus était trop puissant et les trois dieux n'arrivaient pas à libérer les chevaliers d'or. C'est épuisé que Shun retourna à ses appartements ou l'attendaient Rhadamanthe et Kagaho. Aujourd'hui les trois divinité aidé par Hilda avaient tenté de libérer les chevaliers d'or sans succès, Shun avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et était épuisé. Arrivé dans ses appartement il se fit aider par Rhadamanthe et Kagaho qui le portèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'il se rince. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de leur roi ils découvrir un sentiment que les spectres connaissait peu : l'inquiétude. En effet ils étaient inquiet pour leur maître et voulait qu'il se change les idées, c'était mauvais pour sa santé d'abuser ainsi de son cosmos. Kagaho et Rhadamanthe étaient assis dans le salon en attendant que Shun sorte de la douche, ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas après une bonne heure d'attente (même s'ils trouvaient le temps long) mais ils se firent du souci lorsqu'ils virent de l'eau couler sous la porte de la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent en fanfare et découvrirent leur maître endormi dans sa baignoire avec l'eau qui coulait toujours et qui débordait partout dans la pièce. Ils vérifièrent s'il ne s'était pas cogné ou noyé ou s'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance avant de se rendre compte qu'ils tenaient leur maître nu dans leurs bras et qu'il était très mais alors très très attirant ! Ils entreprirent donc de coucher leur maître dans leur lit tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder son petit corps fragile et aussi le visage de l'autre car il faut dire que de voir Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern et Kagaho du Bénou rouge écrevisse était un spectacle peu commun et, malheureusement pour eux c'est le moment que choisi Shun pour se réveiller… Gros silence. Sans se rendre compte qu'il était nu dans les bras de deux spectres Shun se mit à leur sourire, d'un sourire qui se voulait amicale mais qui fut interprété par l'entrejambe de ces deux énergumènes de serviteur comme un : « vous pouvez me violer ! » ce qui mit le dragon et l'oiseau de feu dans une situation de confusion totale et absolue. Lorsque Shun eut enfin une illumination et compris ce qui tracassait ses spectres il se décida à se dégager de leur étreinte et à partir dans sa chambre s'habiller. Tout aurait pu (et aurait du selon certain qui voulait du calme pour dormir) très bien se passer mais c'était sans compter sur la démarche langoureuse du petit roi et les hormones surexcitées des deux autres.

Ooo-ooO

« Thanathos je bosse, merde ! Sors de mon bureau ! »

« Nan ! »

« Mais quel dieu capricieux tu fais ! »

« Justement ! Je suis un dieu et en plus ton supérieur donc : Eaque spectre du Garuda de l'étoile Céleste de la Supériorité je t'ordonne d'abandonner ton travail et de venir me satisfaire, et c'est un ordre ! »

« Vous êtes sûr que le seigneur Shun appréciera ? »

« Ton seigneur est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec deux spectres en même temps donc oui je suppose qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. »

« Bon d'accord je veux bien vous être soumis. »

Ooo-ooO

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulé depuis et les dieux avaient enfin eut l'accord de Zeus pour ramener les chevaliers d'or, ce qui fut fait peu de temps après.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue : « De l'or dans mes rêves »

Dans la salle du trône du palais du pope 14 corps étaient allongés sous la surveillance étroite de quatre bronzes et trois dieux. Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Saga qui se jeta sur son jumeau dès qu'il le vit, le réveillant par la même occasion. Ils firent tellement de bruit que tous les autres se réveillèrent, s'ensuivit alors des excuses, des embrassades amicales et beaucoup de pardon. Le seul qui n'ouvrit pas les yeux, recroquevillait sous sa couverture fut Aioros, dans cette position il faisait penser à un chaton craintif. Saori lui caressa doucement les cheveux sous les regards inquiets des autres chevaliers. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi Aioros ne se réveillait pas. Shun répondit à leurs interrogations silencieuses.

« Son âme vous a guidé devant le mur des lamentations et a été détruite il m'a donc fallut du temps pour la reconstituer. Pour son corps le changement serait trop brusque et il ne le supporterais pas c'est pour cela que je lui ais rendu son corps qu'il avait quand il est mort. »

Devant les regards pleins d'incompréhension des chevaliers il se décida tout de même à ajouter :

« Et je remplace Hadès si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Devant les regards consternés des chevaliers d'or Saori éclata de rire tout comme les quatre bronzes présents dans la salle.

« On a loupé quelque chose là… »

Shion n'avait pas tors, il avait loupé un épisode, et pas un petit … avec chacun leur point de vue, pour Dokho c'était comme se réveiller et voir Shiryu avec un fils ou pour Aioros c'était un peu comme si Seiya l'avait remplacer dans l'armure du Sagittaire … ce qui était le cas … heureusement pour lui qu'il était endormis sinon ils auraient eut un suicide sur les bras …

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Aioros était blotti dans les bras de son frère qui se dépêcha de le cajoler à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux, il lui dit que tous les ors ainsi que les bronzes et tout le reste du Sanctuaire c'était inquiété pour lui. Si Aioros fut touché par cette générosité il déchanta vite voyant que tous ses frères le traitaient comme un petit chaton apeuré et non comme un chevaliers d'or, fier et fort, qu'il était. De plus, il se demandait s'il avait encore sa place auprès de ceux qu'il avait connu enfant et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus adulte. Et son frère qui s'était petit à petit éloigné de lui comme tous les autres d'ailleur... Aioros se sentait seul dans son temple ...

Fin.

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir la suite et qui ne sont pas contre l'incest vous pouvez lire "Des souvenirs dans mon présent". Voila! Bisous tout le monde ^^


End file.
